Rejoice Sparta
by Tempest78
Summary: Bankotsu is the king of Sparta and Kagome is about to become the most important part of his life...
1. Part One: Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the Inuyasha fandom. I also don't own Sparta. I do own this plot line and all OC's. No money is made from this.**

**A/N: Warning this first part is pretty much all lemon. Read at your own risk!**

**This one shot is dedicated to my good friend RJ for his love of Ban/Kag and Spartan Culture. XD**

**Part One: Marriage:**

Kagome stood bent over next to the basin. Her stomach felt like millions of tiny butterflies brushed inside it. Sango carefully cut her friend's hair and then shaved her scalp.

Kagome blinked at the air rushing against her head. Her hand gently rubbed her hairless head and she blinked.

Sango smiled and held up the Fondushi. Kagome slipped into the fondushi. She released a long slow breath and slipped into the man's scarlet long shirt. She slipped into the man's sandals and nodded to her friend.

Sango smiled and cleaned the hair off the floor. She bowed to her best friend and then left the room.

Kagome's sweaty palms ran along the robe and then she tied the belt shut at her waist. She blew out the candle and plunged the room into complete darkness. She lay back on the mattress and chewed her bottom lip. _'I hope whoever he is, that he treats me right.'_

An hour later a man stole into the room, untied her belt and lifted her into his strong arms. He quietly crept into another room and placed her on the big bed. He took off his helmet and then kissed the center of the top of her bald head. Sparse moonlight filtered through the window.

Kagome's eyes settled on his chiseled face and a small gasp fell from her lips. Her heart rate sped up and she swallowed. _'The King chose me?' _She blushed and sent him a small smile.

Bankotsu grinned at the beautiful young woman before him and unlatched his armor, keeping their eyes locked with an intense gaze. He used one hand to push her long shirt open and then smirked at the blush creeping down to her neck. His eyes took in her creamy skin and full, round breasts.

Her hands trembled as she slowly opened his long shirt. He smiled. She took a deep breath and slowly traced a finger down to his abs. He cupped her cheek and he pressed his lips to hers. His tongue slid across her bottom lip. She gasped and his tongue slipped inside. Their tongues entwined and he gently laid her back.

She broke the heady kiss and turned her head to the side, gulping in deep breaths of air. He brushed his lips against her neck and felt her shiver. He nuzzled her neck and brushed light kisses along her skin.

She felt his toned thigh press against her womanhood and moaned. Her body flooded with foreign sensations and her fingers gripped his biceps. He rubbed against her sweet spot and slowly kissed from her neck over to her collar bone. He nipped her earning a loud inhale. He licked along her clavicle and then kissed her shoulder, before making his way down to her soft full globes.

He licked his lips before kissing a languid circle around the pert nipple. Kagome panted and her fingernails dug into his skin. He chuckled and then his mouth engulfed her nipple. She bucked against his thigh and cried out. He raked his teeth over the nipple and then rolled his tongue over it.

She arched her back and slid her hands to his shoulder blade. Her fingernails dug into the flesh and he pressed against the apex of her thighs. He braced his weight on one arm and slid his free hand down her ribs to her hip, giving it a light squeeze.

His fingers slowly trailed down her hip and then back up. They traced the flat skin of her toned stomach and then splayed across her stomach. His mouth continued planting chaste kisses along her breasts and his tongue flicked her nipple. She writhed beneath him and dug her fingernails into his back.

Kagome's head spun with pleasure and heat grew inside her stomach. Tingles spread from her stomach down to her toes and in her breasts. His tongue slid from her chest up to her neck and then to her mouth. She opened her mouth and his tongue dove inside dueling with hers. He removed his knee and spread her thighs.

His fingers slowly traced from her belly button to her hip and then down to her thigh. He lightly squeezed her thigh and then drew soft circles along her inner thigh. She kissed him back feverishly and moaned into his mouth.

His fingers slowly rose toward her moist opening and then descended back to her upper thigh. He broke the kiss and suckled her neck. She whimpered. He pulled back and smirked at the dark purplish spot and then kissed his ways down to her chest. His fingers brushed her pelvic hairs and she gasped, thrusting her hips into the air.

He chuckled and laid one leg over her thigh. His fingers traced the hairline and drug along the fondushi. She whimpered. He slowly slid the material down to her knees. His fingers circled her lower lips and she inhaled sharply. Her eyes glazed over with passion and lust.

Staring into her chocolate eyes he slowly slid a single finger into her moist heat. Kagome felt little jolts of lightning zip through her veins and tried to buck her hips. He held her eyes and pulled his finger to his face, licking the liquid from it. He smirked. Her eyes flared with desire and her cheeks flushed. She swallowed and watched as his finger lowered and then slipped inside her again. His thumb rubbed against her sweet spot and she cried out.

He stared deep into her eyes and smiled before rubbing it again. She moaned and her hands fisted the silk sheet beneath her heated skin. He leaned over and captured a nipple in his mouth. Her hands fisted in his hair and she pushed his head towards her chest. His hand continued teasing her and he slipped a second finger in to dance inside her moist cavern.

He released her nipple with and audible pop and licked his way over to the second one, lavishing the same treatment to it. She gasped and pressed his head against her. He released the second nipple and trailed his tongue along the sensitive underside of her breast.

He kissed his way down her ribs and to the middle of his stomach. His tongue carved invisible letters into her stomach before dipping into her belly button. He suckled the skin and then licked his way to her hairline.

Liquid heat coated his fingers as she tried to buck her hips. He chuckled and the kissed the hairline and dragged his tongue along the outside of her lips. She inhaled a sharp breath and then moaned. He slipped his fingers out of her, licked them clean and then grabbed her hips.

His tongue slid along the soaked crevice and she gasped, bucking her hips. He grinned and used one hand to hold her hips in place and then his tongue dove into her vagina. Kagome's cry ripped through the air and she whimpered.

His tongue danced inside her and she thrashed her head from side to side, gasping deeply. Her body tingled as wave after wave of something powerful built inside her. His tongue moved inside her and she felt as if the tsunami would consume her.

His thumb rubbed her clit and her hips thrust against his mouth. Her walls tightened around his tongue and she exploded around him. He languidly lapped up her essence and then pulled back licking his lips.

His eyes locked to hers as he shifted and positioned the broad head against her sopping entrance. He smirked at her blush and the pleasure written all over her features. He circled the head against her cunt and then slowly pushed the tip inside her.

Kagome's hands balled into fists on the sheet. It burned and stung as he slipped into her one slow inch at a time. He suckled her nipple teasing it with his tongue and kissed her neck. The feather light kisses filled her mind and she panted.

He reached an unmistakable barrier and kissed her lips. "This will hurt a moment and then I will give you nothing but pleasure." She nodded and grabbed his shoulders. She grit her teeth and he filled her to the hilt and then hissed and forced his body to remain still.

She cried out and bit his shoulder. He nuzzled her neck whispering to her and kissed her neck. Her fingers relaxed and her body turned to pliant silk beneath him. He smiled and slowly pulled out so that only the tip remained. She smiled at him and he surged forward filling her again.

She moaned and arched her back. He set a smooth rocking motion and their bodies danced together. Her hands slid into his hair and she stared deep into his eyes.

Bankotsu trapped her hands above her head and captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. She kissed him back and their bodies danced in a rhythm as old as time. Every stroke built the waves higher.

Her inner walls squeezed around him and he hissed at the pressure. She clung to him as he drove into her and sent both of them careening over the edge into bliss. She cried out and then fell limp beneath him hugging him to her.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's the first part XD**

**P.S. I've broken this into four parts so it will be easier to read and follow along with.**


	2. Part Two: Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the Inuyasha fandom. I also don't own Sparta. I do own this plot line and all OC's. No money is made from this.**

**Part Two: Discovery:**

Kagome lay on the bed waiting for her husband and placed a hand over her plump belly. She smiled and her eyes glittered with an inner light. _'I can't believe it.' _Her heart fluttered and she felt a kick against her palm. She blinked. _'I felt it move.' _She grinned.

_'Don't worry little one, daddy will be here soon.'_ She giggled and tried to hug her belly, before lying on the bed.

Fifteen minutes later Bankotsu climbed through the window and quietly removed his armor and helmet. He smiled at the moonlit room and made his way over to the bed. Kagome lay on her side, with the sheet pulled up to her chest. She smiled at him and patted the bed.

Bankotsu smirked and crawled under the sheet. He wrapped his arms around her and something hit his stomach. His eyes widened like saucers and he leapt back, falling onto the floor on his butt with a thud. He stared at her in bewilderment.

Kagome giggled and lowered the sheet. "Are you pleased, my King?" She scooted over to the edge of the bed.

He grinned, stood up and then swept her into his arms, kissing her passionately. "Very."

He laid his head against her stomach. Something kicked him again. He pulled back with a goofy grin on his face. His hand absently stroked her belly and he stared intently at her stomach. _'That's my kid…'_

Kagome's hand played with his braid and she grinned. Bankotsu hugged his wife. He grinned and kissed her passionately. Kagome's heart fluttered. She kissed him back, and then bounced up and down with him as they hugged.

He laid his head on her chest and used his finger to poke her belly. The foot pushed against his finger and he grinned.

Kagome giggled and kissed the top of his head. "A real baby created by our love, can you believe it?"

"He will be big and strong like his father." He puffed out his chest.

"She will be strong and beautiful like her mother."

"We will have a son first, a strong heir. He will be a powerful warrior and lead our people."

"You are strong husband and have led our people very well."

"So will our son."

Kagome smiled at her husband. Bankotsu stretched out languidly on the bed. She curled against his side and laid her head on his shoulder. His fingers ran through her hair and one hand rested over her belly. Kagome's hand lay on his chest. She nuzzled her cheek on his chest.

"Will you be here when the baby comes?"

"I will try to be."

"I know your first priority is being a soldier."

"Our first duty is always to Sparta."

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. "If you are on the battlefield during birthing, I will understand."

"I know you will." He kissed her lips and then they lay back down. She traced his abs.

"Why did you choose me?"

"I have watched you practice many times. You have the heart of a warrior and a core of steel." He kissed her hand.

She smiled. "I am glad."

He chuckled and kissed her large belly. "You will bear me many strong sons and daughters. They will be strong on all fronts."

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this part. Enjoy everyone XD**


	3. Part Three: Battle and Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the Inuyasha fandom. I also don't own Sparta. I do own this plot line and all OC's. No money is made from this.**

**A little trivia on Spartan culture that is relevant to this part of the story. From 7-20yrs old a male Spartan went through what they referred to as Agoge, which was the training period. A Male Spartan wasn't considered a full adult until the age of 30. The men lived in the barracks until 30 yrs of age, only then were they allowed to live with their wives.  
><strong>

**XOXOXO:**

**Terms:**

**Andela = Greek name for messenger.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Part Three: Battle and Birth:**

The sky turned black. The massive army of Spartan warriors crouched low to the ground with their shields firmly in place. 300 soldiers stood with their king. The second and third battalions, all Hoplites, flanked either side of the King and his mora, so that the Spartan's formed a solid wall of warriors, with their shields in place.

The mile long and wide volley arrows thudded against the impenetrable walls of shields and fell harmlessly to the ground. They warriors patiently waited for the arrows to stop descending from the sky.

When the sky turned light again Bankotsu stood up and raised his spear into the air, then lowed straight out in front of his chest.

"Spartans charge!"

Bankotsu ran forward and thrust his spear, sinking it into the opponent's belly. He yanked it out and blood splattered across his crimson robe and bare chest. He spun around and sank the spear into another opponent at his side. He ripped it out and flipped the spear backwards, stabbing it between the breast bones of the enemy behind him.

He yanked the spear loose and swung it around, blocking the sword strike and then bashed the opponent's chest with his shield. He side steeped an oncoming attack and kicked the man, knocking him onto his belly. He drove the spear into the man's back and then pulled out his sword to connect with an incoming downward slash.

He forced the newest attacker to step back and kicked him hard in the stomach. The attacker doubled over and Bankotsu's sword came down and the sound of tearing flesh filled his ears. He smirked. Blood pooled on the ground and the head rolled across the dirt. The decapitated body fell forward at an awkward angle and connected with a loud thud.

Bankotsu sheathed his sword and freed his spear. He glanced around at the bodies strewn around the blood soaked battlefield and smirked. He thrust the spear into the air above his head and shook it.

"Spartans, Haoo!"

The men shook their spears in the air and echoed their king's cry of victory.

Bankotsu faced his men.

"Let us see to our wounded and then we will return home."

**XOXOXO:**

'_The pain started in my lower back…I wonder if it's another Braxton hicks?'_ Kagome walked around the room and the pain slowly circled around to her front. She closed her eyes. _'Breathe in and out, nice and slow.' _

She walked around the large room and gently kneaded the muscles in her lower back. The pain ebbed and she sighed heavily. She rubbed her temples and frowned. _'I guess it was.'_

She felt liquid rush between her legs and her eyes widened. _'Oh no, not yet.'_ She grabbed her protruding stomach and moaned.

Sango's eyes widened and she helped Kagome to her room. "Andela, go and get the midwife, quickly!"

The servant girl nodded and ran to find the midwife.

Sango laid Kagome on the mattress and ran to get hot water and clean towels.

"It's too soon. Bankotsu hasn't returned yet." Kagome winced as she felt a sharp pain along her lower back.

Sango gently bathed her brow. "The King will return shortly, I'm sure."

Kagome bit her lower lip and moisture filled her eyes.

The midwife waddled into the room.

"Close the door and bring me a piece of leather." Sango nodded and left to retrieve the leather.

The aging midwife turned to the servant. "Bring more hot water and some scraps of material." The servant bowed and left to carry out her orders.

The midwife placed the leather between Kagome's teeth.

"Bite down."

Kagome did as instructed and moaned when she felt another contraction hit. The midwife bathed Kagome's forehead with a cool cloth and then spread the Queen's legs placing them into position.

"Scoot your butt forward and lay flat on your back."

Kagome did so keeping the folded leather strip clenched between her teeth. She inhaled deeply and panted as the pains intensified.

The midwife scrubbed her hands in the first bucket of hot water and then dried them on a towel. She knelt before the edge of the mattress.

"You're starting to dilate, but you're not there yet. When the next one hits I want you to lay with your elbows holding your weight and breathe through it. Don't push until I say otherwise."

Kagome nodded and did her breathing. Her eyes remained on the older woman and she sank her teeth into the leather strip.

Five hours later she lay back panting rapidly.

"Okay, when the next one hits, I want you to sit up and bear down. Grab your knees if you have to."

Kagome nodded and panted around the leather strip. When the pain shot through her lower back and stomach she sat up and bore down.

"Ungh!"

"Lay back and wait for the next one."

She fell onto her back. Sango gently wiped her forehead and face with a cool cloth.

Kagome's body ached in ways she never dreamed possible. Another pain hit her and she sat up bearing down.

"Keep pushing."

She panted around the strip of leather and bore down harder. She felt something slowly sliding down her channel and fell back when the pain ebbed. Sweat coated her face, chest and arms.

It felt like she was being stretched to her very limits as the infant slid closer to the opening. She breathed and closed her eyes. Her mind filled with thoughts of her husband, out in battle fighting for their people._ 'Return safe, my King.' _

"You're doing fine, my Queen. I can see the head. Another few pushes and your baby should appear." The midwife pat her knee. "If you need to, you can grab your knees when you push."

Kagome panted. She flexed and un-flexed her hands. When the pain hit she inhaled sharply, sat up and grabbed her knees, pushing for all she was worth. The instant the contraction stopped she fell onto her back and her eyes glistened.

Sango bathed her brow and cheeks. "Breathe slowly, in and out. Soon your baby will come into this world, my Queen."

The midwife folded a towel and laid it in front of her.

Kagome sat up and pushed, feeling her opening stretch to a near breaking point. She bit into the leather strip and nearly clashed her teeth together.

"Almost there."

The midwife carefully moved the baby so the wide shoulders could slip out next push.

The contraction faded and Kagome fell back with a grunt. Sango bathed her brow.

"When the next one hits, give me a long, hard push."

Kagome grit her teeth and sat up. She grabbed her knees and pushed until she felt like her body would collapse. She felt liquid rush from her body and grunted, pushing with the last vestiges of her strength.

"Ungh!"

"Well done, my Queen." The midwife caught the baby and quickly cleaned the baby's face around the nose and mouth. A loud wail ripped through the air. Kagome fell onto her back working to regain her breath.

Sango grinned and bathed her face and neck. "Congratulations, my Queen."

Kagome's lashes closed and the moisture in her eyes rolled down her cheeks.

The midwife finished cleaning the baby and then wrapped it into a blanket. She carefully passed the infant to the mother and smiled.

"You did a fine job, my Queen."

Kagome spat out the leather strip and smiled as she cradled the baby to her side.

The baby slowly nuzzled her naked breast. Finding what it was looking for, it latched onto the nipple and suckled greedily.

The midwife smiled. She finished cleaning the queen and the floor and then took her leave as the two women doted over the infant.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for the third part. I'd love to hear your opinions. XD**


	4. Part Four: The King's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the Inuyasha fandom. I also don't own Sparta. I do own this plot line and all OC's. No money is made from this.**

**Terms: Agenor = Greek name meaning Most Brave**

**XOXOXO:**

**Part Four: The King's Return:**

Bankotsu dismissed his mora and walked into the wide open room. He spotted a servant.

"You there, where is my Queen?"

The servant bowed.

"Welcome home my King. Your wife is in the birthing chamber."

Bankotsu's brow rose. "So soon?"

"Yes my King. The midwife left only twenty minutes ago."

Bankotsu nodded. "See that my wife is not disturbed until the High Priest arrives." He walked down the hallway and into the birthing room.

Kagome lay on the mattress with a bundle in her arms. He grinned and walked over to her side. He knelt beside her and gently swept a stray lock of hair away from her face. He tucked it behind her ear.

"How do you feel?

She stroked the feeding infant's cheek and smiled. "Like the richest woman in all the lands."

Bankotsu kissed her forehead. "I am relieved to find you well."

She blushed. "How did you fare, husband?"

He smirked. "Zero casualties on our side. Sparta now owns the neighboring lands and the docking port."

She beamed at him. "This is good." She tried to stifle a yawn.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Rest a while, wife. I will wake you when the high priest arrives."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

Bankotsu watched the infant suckle from her breast and his chest puffed out. "You have made me the richest man in the lands." He gently stroked the infant's forehead.

The baby gave him a wide grin around the nipple and continued to suckle. Wide sapphire eyes stared at the father as if enchanted by the man.

Bankotsu felt his heart swell as he stared into the baby's eyes. He slipped a finger into the tiny fist. When the baby finished nursing, he gently held the child in his arms.

"You have your mother's small nose and my eyes."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The High Priest walked over. "Everything has been prepared."

Bankotsu gently shook his wife's shoulder. "The High Priest has come."

She yawned and gingerly sat up. With Bankotsu's help she stood with her robe closed at the waist.

They walked outside and over to the cliff's edge.

Bankotsu passed the child to the High Priest and then stepped back and held Kagome's hand.

She stared at the High Priest and chewed her lower lip. Her palms glistened with sweat and her eyes remained on her child.

Bankotsu lightly squeezed her hand and she leaned against his side. His eyes remained on the High Priest.

The older man un-wrapped the baby and held it at arm's length, over the cliff edge. He inspected the ears, nose, back and legs. He inspected the stomach and arms and then the head, finding no abnormalities.

He noted the unblemished, healthy skin glow and long hair. He nodded and then laid the baby on its back in his palms. He lowered his hands into the five foot deep, seven foot wide barrel of wine. He slowly counted to five and then lifted the baby out of the wine.

The baby wailed and its face turned red as the wine ran down the infant's body.

"Our child has a fine set of lungs." Bankotsu's chest puffed out.

Kagome smiled and squeezed his hand.

The high priest nodded. "You will make a perfect soldier for dear Sparta." He passed the wailing infant to its father. "Congratulations. Raise him well."

Bankotsu smirked. "We will."

Kagome sagged against her husband when her knees threatened to give way. She reached out for her son and her eyes shimmered. "You will make a strong warrior, my son." She kissed the baby's head.

Bankotsu grinned. "Indeed he will. His name is Agenor."

Kagome cradled her son to her chest and smiled. "A fine name."

Bankotsu smirked and slipped his son into the royal infant robe. He led his wife back into the palace and to their room.

He turned to Sango. "Send word that everyone is to meet in the courtyard tomorrow at high noon."

"As you command," She bowed and took her leave.

Bankotsu smiled and watched his wife nurse their son.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this part. Only one left. Enjoy everyone XD**


	5. Part Five: The King's Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the Inuyasha fandom. I also don't own Sparta. I do own this plot line and all OC's. No money is made from this.**

**A/N: This will be brief compared to the others.**

**Terms:**

**Tansy = Greek name for Beautiful, Strong.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Part Five: The King's Announcement:**

Bankotsu stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Kagome stood at her husband's side.

"Rejoice Spartans, for Sparta was victorious in gaining new lands and a docking port. Sparta has also received a new son."

He took his infant son into his hands and raised the child for his people to see. "It is my great honor to present Sparta's newest addition. This is Agenor, your future King. My beloved Kagome has done us all proud bearing us such a healthy son. She will continue to do so as he grows stronger by the day."

Cheers rose from the citizens gathered in the courtyard below. His face spread into a smirk. He lowered his son and passed the baby to Kagome, who proudly cradled the infant to her and gently pat his back. Bankotsu motioned for the crowd to quiet down.

"I bring you more good news. We received word from the senate last night that King Jakotsu and Queen Tansy are expecting as well."

More cheers were heard from the crowd below. He grinned and motioned for them to quiet down.

"As you know King Jakotsu and I will trade off on who stays behind unless war breaks out. At which time the senate will assume the position of King until one of us returns. But for the time being we are both home for a while."

He took a deep breath. "Sparta's festival will commence as scheduled. Even as I speak the vast feast is being prepared. Enjoy yourselves Spartans, for it is a well deserved celebration."

Kagome's eyes scanned the people.

"May our next year prove as fruitful as this one has in victories and births."

Cheers rose so loud that every other sound was immediately drowned out.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Sadly, all good things must come to an end. This was the final installment. I'd love to hear your opinions.**

**P.S. RJ, if I misinterpreted anything, please make sure to let me know, so that I can correct it. =^-^=**


End file.
